1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial bait device, and more particularly to one effectively used as a fish-shaped artificial bait device commonly referred to as a lure (hereinafter referred to as a "lure").
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a conventional lure, in order to improve the result of angling by making the lure wave its tail, the center of gravity has been set in the central portion or in the forward portion in the longitudinal direction of a main body of the lure.
However, in the lure of the type described, given that the center of gravity is set in the central portion or the forward portion of the main body thereof, when the lure is thrown, the main body is turned to destabilize the posture of the lure, thus disadvantageously resulting in decreased and/or irregular flying ranges.